theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Kravitz
Kravitz is a bounty hunter working for The Raven Queen (not to be confused with The Raven), both a member of her retinue and her chargehttps://theadventurezone.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._58:_Lunar_Interlude_V_-_Reunion_Tour_-_Part_One. Kravitz is presumed to reside within the Astral Plane, described by Griffin as being "Kravitz's, like, home." He usually speaks with a Cockney accent, but possesses the ability to switch to others and drops the accent entirely when not working. Physical Appearance Human Form His initial form is that of a strikingly handsome, dark-haired man described as wearing a fancy suit covered by a long black, flowing, cowled robe. He keeps raven feathers in an internal pocket of this robe in order to communicate with The Raven Queen. Reaper Form His second known form sheds the human aspect and appears skeletal in nature, described as having glowing red eyes and a scythe in hand. This form greatly resembles the stereotypical “Grim Reaper” figure. History Early Life Not much has been revealed about Kravitz's life beyond what he told Taako in Episode 50: Kravitz: I was given a pretty difficult choice when I was faced with the career of being a bounty hunter for the goddess of death. I didn't grow up wanting to be that, of course. Taako: Who does? Kravitz: No. I wanted to be a conductor. But unfortunately, you know, just... life finds a way... or death, I guess, the goddess of death. Taako: In this case specifically, yeah, death. Griffin later clarified in a tweet that Kravitz wanted to be an orchestral conductor, not a train conductor.Orchestra conductor, as specified by Griffin. Kravitz has likely been a part of The Raven Queen's retinue for a long period of time, as he has seen things that most adventurers, "given ten lifetimes, would never even dream of." The Eleventh Hour Kravitz makes an appearance in Episode 49, sitting on the couch in the boys' private dorm, stating that the boys have added to their death count lately and they need to talk. Lunar Interlude IV As of Episode 50, Kravitz is a love interest for Taako. They initially go to the Chug N' Squeeze to discuss the fate of the people of Refuge, but this transitions into a pseudo-date. Afterwards, the Umbra Staff attempts to shoot Kravitz in the back with a Scorching Ray. Taako points the Umbra Staff at the sky instead. Kravitz inspects the Umbra Staff, claiming that it is harboring a powerful undead being such as a lich. Kravitz and Taako discuss meeting up for another date eventually, and Kravitz cuts a rift with his scythe and departs. The Suffering Game In Episode 56, Kravitz is seen being drowned by a thick tar-like liquid in the Astral Plane. He is able to surface momentarily, but is dragged down again. Lunar Interlude V In Episode 58, Kravitz frees himself from the black oil, thrashing out of the sea and cutting away strands with his scythe. He fends off hands materialized from the oil and barricades himself in the Eternal Stockade, cutting a slice through the air with his scythe to escape into the Material Plane. When this fails, he attempts to communicate with The Raven Queen, seeking comfort and guidance, but receives no answer for the first time since he joined her retinue. Story And Song In Episode 67, it is mentioned that Kravitz makes a deal with an unknown entity, presumably to escape the Astral Plane. In Episode 68, Kravitz reunites with Taako. They kiss and then declare their love for each other. Kravitz is introduced to Lup and Barry but quickly transforms to his skeletal form and flies off to help defeat The Hunger. In the Balance finale, Kravitz and Taako are officially dating, and are planning a vacation together. He is Taako’s date to Killian and Carey’s wedding, where Taako holds his hand and finds it feels warm. Griffin later stated the warmth was love. Featured Episodes Fan Art Kravitz by Chaoticcomposition.png|Kravitz by Chaoticcomposition. Kravitz by The Pigeon Queen.png|Kravitz by The Pigeon Queen. Kravitz by Tessdoodles.jpg|Kravitz by Tessdoodles. Kravitz by Kollapsar.png|Kravitz by Kollapsar. Kravitz by Terror-in-the-dream.jpg|Kravitz by Terror-in-the-dream. Kravitz and Taako by Elf-Eared.png|Kravitz (and Taako) by Otternauts. Kravitz by Spacecadetmaya.jpg|Kravitz by Spacecadetmaya. Kravitz by Tuherrus.png|Kravitz by Tuherrus. Taakitz by Projectnelm.jpg|Kravitz (and Taako) by Projectnelm. Kravitz by Earthprincewu.png|Kravitz by Earthprincewu. Taakitz by Larndraws.png|Kravitz (and Taako) by Larndraws. Kravitz by Doing-that.jpg|Kravitz by Doing-that. Kravitz by Typhoon-Precious.png|Kravitz by Typhoon-Precious. Kravitz by Midnigtartist.jpg|Kravitz by Midnigtartist. Kravitz by Veitstanz.jpg|Kravitz by Veitstanz. Trivia * During his Crystal Kingdom appearances, Kravitz changes accents: "I’ve got to switch between different accents to trick my prey! That’s not true. It’s just a fun little character trait I’ve got... I can also do a bunch of fun Michael Winslow-style sound effects." * His hands are very cold. ** However, at Carey's and Killian's wedding in episode 69, his hands are described as warm, according to Griffin, this was caused by the power of love. * Kravitz was named after twitter user @mackravitz * In a live show, it is revealed that Taako and Kravitz are living together, and have multiple cats. *Fans have speculated that Kravitz could be Edward's and Lydia's brother and that Keats is simply a shortened form of his name. This theory can be backed up by the fact that in the second The The Adventure Zone Zone, Griffin revealed that during the finale of The Suffering Game, Magnus was originally supposed to end up in the astral plane and have a side adventure that involved Kravitz. **In The The Adventure Zone Zone: Balance Finale Edition, Griffin stated that Keats and Kravitz are not the same person. References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Crystal Kingdom Category:Lunar Interlude Category:The Suffering Game